o n e m o c h a y u z i
by ravenoirs
Summary: Namaku Matsuri Aya. Masih bocah. Aku memiliki seorang rival di kelasku. Namanya Akeno Mochayuzi. Aku selalu memulai rusuh padanya, dan dia selalu bisa menanganiku. Membuatku yang pada dasarnya makhluk paling cengeng, selalu dibuat menangis karena merasa kalah. Akeno Mochayuzi. Dia rivalku. Aku selalu suka membuat rusuh padanya, dan aku selalu suka ketika dibuat menangis olehnya k


Hai! Namaku Matsuri Aya. Aku masih bocah, tepatnya seorang pelajar tingkat SMP tahun pertama. Aku ini cengeng, tapi selalu pengen cari ribut sama orang lain, terutama rival-ku. Omong-omong soal rival, tentu saja aku punya. Hanya satu. Dia juga sekelas denganku. Namanya—

"Yo." Suara sapaan mengejutkanku yang tengah berjalan di lorong, hendak masuk ke kelas. Aku bahkan sempat memegang kedua tali tas ranselku saking kagetnya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku mendapatkan wajah rivalku yang selalu terlihat kalem.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Akeno Mochayuzi!" omelku sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih sepi karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas menit pagi.

Rivalku, Mocha, mengekori. Aku tidak memprotes apa pun karena bangkunya berada tepat di belakang mejaku.

"Aku menyapa, bukan mengagetkanmu," belanya dengan nada tenang. Ia duduk di tempat duduknya dan segera menopang dagu.

Aku hanya berdecak sebagai respon, tak ingin melanjutkan lebih jauh lagi percakapan menyebalkan ini. Aku tidak akan merusuhinya, setidaknya untuk kali ini. Bukan waktunya. Masih terlalu pagi.

Menghela napas, aku pun menelengkupkan kepalaku di lipatan lenganku, mengantuk. Iya, sudah kubilang, kan, tadi? Aku suka mencari ribut di hadapan Mocha.

Mocha itu kelewat kalem, jadi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang selalu ingin untuk merusuhinya dan berlagak menjadi seorang pemenang di akhir. Tapi, itu hanya khayalanku saja. Karena ketika aku berbuat konyol, pada akhirnya dia selalu bisa menangani setiap sikapku dan berakhir dengan aku yang menangis karena merasa kalah.

Kejadian seperti itu terus berulang, tak pernah berubah. Seolah semesta tidak ingin berada di pihakku, Mocha selalu tidak dapat dikalahkan.

Dan aku tidak mau menyerah!

Sekolah telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kebanyakan dari para murid telah pulang. Aku memasukkan alat tulis dan buku tulisku ke dalam tas sekolah. Ketika sedang sibuk melakukan hal itu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang lewat di samping bangkuku. Aku sontak berhenti sebentar.

"Mocha!" panggilku. Dia langsung menoleh dengan kacamata yang belum dia lepas dari wajahnya semenjak pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini berlangsung. Dia tidak bersuara, mungkin menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku. Aku pun segera merisleting tas sekolahku dan mencangkloknya di bahu kiri. "Kau mau ke mana?!"

"Huh?" Dia terlihat bingung, aku telah berada di sampingnya. "Tentu saja, pulang?"

Kami berjalan keluar kelas. Mendengar jawabannya yang entah kenapa mengesalkan bagiku, lantas aku segera mempercepat langkahku untuk berhenti tepat di depannya dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kau belum boleh pulang! Tidak boleh!" ujarku berlebihan.

Mocha mengernyit, menatapku bingung. "Kenapa begitu?"

Kugembungkan sebelah pipiku, menahan kesal. "Karena hari ini aku belum mengalahkanmu!"

Dia menghela napas. "Kau masih belum menyerah, ya, Matsuri? Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti melakukan semua ini. Kau keras kepala sekali tahu tidak?"

"Siapa peduli?!"

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa."

"Mocha!"

"Aku sedang ada urusan." Dia terus berdalih.

"Akeno Mochayuzi, aku mohon, berikan aku waktumu sebentar! Aku hanya ingin mengalahkanmu, kok!" Sama dengan dia, aku tetap berusaha memaksanya.

"Besok saja."

"Itu tidak bisa, Mocha! Ini sudah menjadi ritual keseharianku!" Astaga, tanganku sudah mulai merasa pegal. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kutatap terus mata hitam kelam namun menyejukkan miliknya. Hingga ia pun merasa jengah dan akhirnya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar."

Dan aku tersenyum lebar.

Kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket dekat sekolah. Katanya, ada yang ingin dibeli oleh Mocha di sini. Jadi, ketika masuk, dia langsung mencarinya. Sementara aku, sibuk memperhatikannya dari jauh sambil memikirkan apa yang membuatku bisa terlihat menang olehnya.

Suasana supermarket hari ini untung lah sedang sepi.

Aku mempertajam penglihatanku ketika dia mengambil sekotak pensil mekanik. Cepat-cepat, aku menghampirinya.

"Sudah?" tanyaku.

Dia melirikku sekilas. "Iya. Sudah memikirkan cara mengalahkanku kali ini?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku sembari menunjukkan seringai kecil padanya. Tanganku meraih sekotak pulpen dari rak dengan mata yang tak beralih dari oniksnya. "Kali ini... siapa yang lebih dulu membayar barang ini di kasir, adalah pemenangnya."

"Kau tidak berniat membeli itu, kan? Aku tahu kau punya banyak pulpen. Pilih saja barang lain."

"Sebenarnya, iya. Tapi... siapa peduli? Aku mulai duluan. Kemenangan berpihak padaku kali ini, temanku yang baik. Lihat saja!" Lalu, aku pun mulai berlari menuju kasir yang berada di ujung gedung sana. Aku sempat menoleh pada Mocha yang masih diam sambil menghela napas. Dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah. Aku membelalak? Melangkah? Yang benar saja! Dia meremekehkanku?

Sialan.

Tapi, teserah dia lah.

Yang terpenting hari ini aku menang!

Aku tersenyum kala kasir sudah mulai terlihat. Di sana, ada seorang pelanggan yang tengah menunggu barang belanjaannya discanning. Aku mendengus. Masa harus mengantre? Aku melihat kasir yang di sebelahnya, kosong.

"Ini sangat tidak keren," gumamku sambil berjalan lunglai di belakang pelanggan tersebut. Mataku melirik keberadaan Mocha yang mulai dekat dengan kasirku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Kubilang juga apa, kali ini aku akan menang.

"Terimakasih telah berbelanja di sini," ucap kasir tersebut dengan ramahnya. Pelanggan tadi tersenyum singkat sebelum pergi. Aku segera menggeser barang belanjaanku. Dia kemudian tersenyum merasa bersalah padaku.

"Maaf, Dik. Jam kerja saya telah selesai. Silakan pindah di kasir sebelah. Sekali lagi, mohon maaf."

Aku menganga mendengarnya.

Ini sungguhan?

Yang benar saja!

"Tapi... kasir satunya koso—"

 _Trit_...

Kalimatku berhenti kala mendengar suara scan. Aku segera memutar badanku. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat karyawan di samping yang tengah men-scanning sekotak pulpen yang dibeli oleh—

Napasku tertahan seketika. Bibirku terbuka lebar hingga ke bawah.

—Akeno Mochayuzi.

Ini... bohong, kan?

"Dik?" Suara dari kasir membuatku menoleh padanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sungguh minta maaf tidak bisa melayanimu karena jam kerjaku telah habis, astaga, jangan menangis, aku tidak tega melihatnya."

Aku mengambil barangku dan tersenyum lemah pada karyawan tersebut yang ternyata bernama Miko, mengisyaratkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Lalu, aku berjalan lunglai dengan mata gemetar menuju kasir yang dimaksud. Namun, entah kenapa, badanku seperti tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena kekalahan kali ini dengan berjongkok di sisi kasir dan menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan, mulai meneteskan air mata.

Aku sudah tidak memperhatikan apa-apa lagi tentang Mocha. Aku sudah tidak peduli ketika ia melontarkan beberapa kalimat kepada karyawan, berupa;

"Tidak apa-apa, biarkan saja dia."

"Dia temanku, nanti akan aku tangani."

"Dan aku mau ini juga."

"Terimakasih."

Lalu suara kantung kresek yang berpindah tangan, pun suara langkah kaki yang berderap menuju ke arahku sebelum beberapa tepukan terasa di pundakku.

Aku menongak, mengira karyawan supermarket atau seorang pelanggan yang mengasihiniku atau mungkin menganggap aneh diriku, tapi ketika melihat wajah kalem dan tenang milik Mocha, membuatku membulatkan mata sebelum kembali menangis karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah rivalku untuk saat ini.

"Matsuri," panggilnya dengan suara yang dapat menenangkan perasaanku. "Matsuri, lihat aku." Aku pun akhirnya kembali mendongak, mendapati dirinya yang kini tengah berjongkok padaku. Ia kemudian menatapku dalam, tanpa senyuman, tapi entah kenapa membuat jantungku berdegup. "Aku tidak menang, jadi berhentilah menangis."

"Tapi..."

Dia menghela napas, aku menarik ingisku. Tangannya merogoh plastik dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang. Bukan, itu bukan pulpen yang dibelinya tadi. Sepenuhnya bukan. Itu makanan—makanan ringan tepatnya.

Sekotak pocky rasa strawberry. Rasa kesukaanku.

"Ini. Ambillah."

Aku menatapnya terkejut. Air mataku berhenti meleleh keluar. Aku terdiam membeku untuk beberapa saat, lalu segera mengelap kering air mataku yang membasahi pipi. Kemudian, aku pun mengambil pocky tersebut dengan gerakan pelan. Sialan. Dia selalu saja bisa menanganiku!

"T-Terimakasih," kataku.

Mocha tersenyum kecil. Laki-laki berambut sedikit gondrong dengan warna kecokelatan itu kemudian menengadahkan satu tangannya yang bebas di hadapanku. Tentu saja aku bingung dibuatnya.

"Ayo pulang, Marsuri. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

Sukses membuatku menganga beberapa detik, lalu menaruh tanganku di atas tangannya. Bangkit dari posisi, kami pun mulai melangkah dengan mataku fokus untuk melihat tangan kami yang bertautan dan punggungnya yang tertutupi oleh tas ransel.

Akeno Mochayuzi. Dia rivalku. Aku selalu suka membuat rusuh padanya, dan aku selalu suka ketika dibuat menangis olehnya karena berhasil menanganiku, seperti ini.

... eh?

Aku ini aneh, ya?

Tapi itulah aku dan Mocha. Dia rivalku, tapi aku merasa nyaman padanya. Aku selalu kalah dan dia selalu menang, walau pun begitu, dia tidak pernah merasa dirinya seorang pemenang, karena memang dari pertama dia tidak mau melakukan semua ini.

Dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukainya.

"Dik!"

Kami berhenti dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ah, karyawan supermarket. Aku mengernyit, bertanya lewat ekspresi kenapa dia memanggilku.

"Itu... barang yang kamu pegang belum dibayar, kan?!"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan wajah bodohku dan aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih menggenggam sekotak pensil yang tak jadi kubeli. Dengan wajah memerah, aku pun segera menaruh di rak yang ada di sampingku.

"...Maaf."

Dan Mocha tertawa pelan.

— **E N D—**


End file.
